One of the most frustrating aspects of painting is not being able to have all of the tools needed within easy reach. Painting, carpentry, electrical, telephone, satellite, landscaping, and roofing jobs require many different tools, and not having these tools handy slows down the job, endangers the workmen, and increases the chances of damaging what is below and dropping or breaking expensive tools.